


Life's More Better When We're Together

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, clothes swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which YN600 tries to change the mind of a miserable Markus and it works(Also known as a very late entry for the tenth day of the DTA creative week)





	Life's More Better When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DAY:

**DEC 25,** 2038]

[TIME:

PM  **15:30:** 20]

* * *

 

“Why on earth did I agree doing this with you?”

YN600 couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the renowned leader of the deviant androids standing with arms crossed before his chest wearing her uniform in the centre of the living room while she relished twirling around and around so that the end of his brown trench coat flared outward with the breeze that went through it.

After all, it was all part of a game of “Truth or Dare” in front of the fireplace and since she had won most of the game, she had brought up the idea of them switching their clothes (which Markus had immediately protested against for a good five seconds before she ordered him to do the deed). 

The flicker of his status appearing at the corner of his eye ([ **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵]) reminded her once again of the situation and her smile fades to a thin line as she meets his stern gaze. 

And in that one moment, she felt as if she was a small child that had been called by her mother inside the house after probably doing something that she shouldn’t have done. 

“We’re just having some fun since it’s Christmas.” She speaks after a few minutes and the sadness in her voice made Markus blink a few times in surprise. Carl had mentioned the concept of Christmas once when he had asked about the festival a few months ago. 

“‘ _ Christmas is not all about presents and carol singers and turkey for dinner but rather about the feeling of being with your family and friends and enjoying yourself amongst others. _ ’”

That was a phrase that had stuck with him whenever he fell into a tradition of sitting near the fire and descending into deep thought; a phrase that somehow related to today as he met her gaze and offered a small smile of apology.

“Of course it’s Christmas.” He replies as he walks up to her and clasps his hands in hers and she immediately looks down as the skin on their hands shimmers to reveal the metal casing underneath, “And even though your dare was a bit weird, I’ll let you wear the coat for a few minutes before you have to give it back.”

“Alright.” Her smile of acceptance was just enough for Markus to peck a kiss on her cheek before letting go and moving towards the Christmas tree to decorate it.


End file.
